P r i n c e O f T i m e
by StarofCalamity
Summary: ALTERNATE TLO ENDING When the only way to permanently defeat Kronos is to give his powers to someone else, and Percy is chosen, he has to become "God Of Time". Catapulted through time, and not yet in control of his powers? Just an ordinary day...
1. Chapter 1

**_ Alternate TLO Ending: Prince of Time_**

**_(This takes place when Percy, Annabeth and Grover are in the throne room at the end of TLO Instead of being given a gift, Percy's "reward" is a bit harsher.)_**

**_

* * *

_**

"We have a problem, and I think that you could solve it," Apollo said thoughtfully.  
"What do you mean? Don't you think we've already done enough?" I muttered, just quietly enough that none of them heard.  
"You see, we need to get rid of Kronos."I swallowed, confused. "I think that's already been done? Luke..."  
"No. Kronos, his conciousness will regather. And that's why we need you. You see, we can't destroy Kronos - because he is in charge of time; and time is needed for survival. We can however, pass his powers on to someone else and that will make sure that he can never do anything like this again - he will not have the power to."  
"Well why haven't you done that before?" I was still absolutely confused."We could not." Apollo refused to elaborate, and from the look on the other god's face, I decided not to say anything."And that is where you come in..."

Suddenly, Annabeth's eyes widened and she began to shake her head, and then began to run, tears streaming down her face, out of the room. I stood there frozen, still not sure what they meant.  
Athena sighed, and shook her head. "We will take Kronos' powers and transfer them to you."  
I stared at her, disbelieving.  
"How? What... No! I don't want that. I don't want to be-"She raised an eyebrow.  
"You don't want to be immortal? You don't want power? I would much before it to be my daughter, but - the risks..." She froze, realising what she had just said.  
Poseidon turned to me, a sad look in his eye. "You don't have a choice. There is no choice."  
"Wait! Wouldn't that make me a TITAN?"  
"No. Not if... look it's complicated!"  
"I don't want this." I said coldly.  
"Aah, but we have to get rid of Kronos and this is the only way. You are the only demigod we could choose - because of your invulnerability."I jolted, not realising that they all knew.  
"Of course we have realised what you did. Your Achilles heel. We know everything, we see everything," Apollo spoke, sounding slightly sad.

"Why don't you just give one of yourselves all this power, huh?" I asked, and they remained silent. I knew that something was off. Did they know of a risk I didn't?  
Zeus, his eyes cold, told me "This is your reward, for saving Olympus."  
"Then I don't want a reward."

They all looked uncomfortable. "You don't have a choice."  
"After everything I do for you - this is what you give me?"  
"Immortality, what is wrong with that?" one of them scoffed, but there was a hesitant tone in his voice.  
I said nothing.

"Don't worry Percy..." I heard a voice say, as if from a distance. My vision started to fade, and bright lights started to flash before my eyes...

* * *

I woke up, dizzy, but when I opened my eyes I felt more powerful then I ever had before.  
"What's going on?" I muttered, seeing that I was still in the throne room.  
Poseidon smiled wryly. "Hail Perceus Jackson, my son, God of Time."  
What? Confused, I stood up slowly, and looked around. I recalled what had just happened. I wasn't a demigod anymore! I sighed despite all this, knowing what it meant for my life - and worried about why they had done this.

Exhausted and annoyed, I shrugged, and said in a low voice "I'm leaving." I didn't wait for arguments, but walked out of the throne room, my head hurting, as I waited for the elevator to go back outside.

When I walked out of the building, I saw all the campers turn to stare at me.  
"Are you.... ok?" Annabeth asked, and I looked away, not sure how to answer. Of course I wasn't ok.  
"I umm... I'll be fine."  
As we climbed into the minibus, empty seats that had on the way been filled surrounding us, she whispered "What did they do?"  
I laughed humourlessly. "They made me a god."  
She started to laugh, and then stared at how serious I was and began to cry.

Silently, I buried my head in my hands... I couldn't take this anymore.

_I wish I was back years ago. Years ago. Years ago._

_

* * *

_I was falling. Falling so fast...  
And when I opened my eyes, I was standing in front of camp.  
I ran up to the Big House, where I saw Chiron standing, looking anxious. But he had been in New York with us, just minutes ago...  
"Who are you?" he asked, studying my face.  
"Excuse me?" I stuttered, wondering how he could forget a face that easily. And then it dawned on me.  
"Chiron, what year is it?"  
"What _year_ is it? It's 2004.

* * *

**A.N **

**I've decided that in this story 2004 shall be the year BEFORE Lightening Thief took place as I don't have the books with me to check the real dates or anything.  
Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know any suggestions you have.**

**R**

******R**

******~Star of Calamity **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alternate TLO Ending: Prince of Time_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Author's Note - Sorry for the short chapters, and thankyou for the reviews._**

**_=)_**

**_

* * *

_**

_"Chiron, what year is it?"_

_"What year is it? It's 2004."  
_

I stepped backwards slowly, realising what had happened. _I _had done this, sent myself catapulting back into the past. Panicked, I closed my eyes for a second, and tried to concentrate on the Camp mini-bus, trying to get myself back to the present day but nothing happened. I swore under my breath and then looked back at Chiron, who was looking thoughtfully at me.  
"Who are you?"  
I realised that I couldn't exactly say my real name, not now, and that for the meantime I was trapped in the past. "Peter Johnson." I blurted out, the first thing that came into my head, and then a second later, realised that that was what Mr.D had been calling me for the last six years; maybe I had caused that myself?  
"Who are you, Peter Johnson? What are you doing here? Do you know... what is going on here?"  
"I know that I'm a half-blood if that's what you mean."  
Chiron raised an eyebrow and said nothing. "Have you been claimed?"

I froze, not sure how to answer that question, after all I had been claimed, but at least not in this time...  
I thought of the prospect of spending however long it took me to find my way home in the Hermes cabin. But then I froze, realizing that if I told the truth then I would be classed as the one in the prophecy - but about five or six years too early. So, quickly I shook my head.

He sent me to Cabin Eleven, where a half-blood I had never seen before told me what to do. I sat down on a sleeping bag, on the floor near the corner of the room and stared around, before seeing Luke sitting on a bed near the back of the cabin. Fury boiled in my veins and I stood up, uncapping Riptide and started to walk over to him; before realising something.

_The Great Prophecy must come true - even if it isn't Luke, one camper must still betray us all for the Titans. That meant that whatever I did, I couldn't halt these events..._

Retreating slowly, I recapped Riptide and sat back down, trying to ignore the fierce glares from the other campers. I mumbled something to myself and closed my eyes, trying to get home again. It had to work sooner or later, right?

I wasn't going to have to live through all this again, was I? Because the thought of that was terrifying. Especially seeing as everyone would know me as "Peter Johnson", and I would probably not be claimed and...

After ten minutes of sitting there, I realised my attempts to get home were futile and stood up angrily, walking out of the cabin and slamming the door behind me. I walked over to the Big House, and asked Chiron if I could see "Mr.D".

Slowly, Mr.D walked out of the building and stood by the door, eyebrows raised. "Talk boy," was all he said.  
"I need help, please. I'm trapped here and this isn't... I know you won't believe me but I travelled back in time and..." I didn't know why I was telling the one person in camp who wouldn't care this. Laughing weakly, I knew he wouldn't believe me.  
Surprisingly, he nodded. "Right, tell me, was this unexpected?" He seemed deeply serious.  
"What? Of course it was..."  
"And how do you know you were in the past?" He wasn't so believing now.  
"Because; Chiron told me the year... and this boy, he was still alive... " I made sure that I didn't mention Luke's name - although I already knew that the gods would know - for Hermes had known his son's fate for years before it happened.

His expression darkened. "And what was the year when you were... home?"  
"20  
Mr. D had a very thoughtful look on his face. "And how old are you, Peter?"  
I didn't correct him on my name, but instead whispered the thing I had been hoping I wouldn't have to. "Sixteen. I turned sixteen, this morning..."  
He looked furious now. "Who is your godly parent?" He looked scared now.  
I gulped, knowing what would happen if I refused to say. "Poseidon."

He started to mutter something in Ancient Greek, and then turned back to me. "This is a trick! Sending the half blood back in time so that... Do you know who did his, who sent you back here?"  
I freeze, knowing that if I answer that I myself did then despite my immortality, he would probably find a way to kill me. Instead I shake my head.

Mr.D turns around and pulls down on an alarm. "Prepare for war!"

* * *

** For anyone who has forgotten the prophecy, here it is.**

**_A half-blood of the eldest gods_**

**_shall reach sixteen against all odds_**

**_And see the world in endless sleep_**

**_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_**

**_A single choice shall end his days_**

**_Olympus to preserve or raze_**

**Chapter Recap:  
- Percy becomes desperate and asks Mr.D if there is a way for him to get home (As a God, he is the only one at camp who is likely to know).**

******- When Mr.D realises that Percy is a son of Poseidon, he panics, because Percy is 16 - meaning he thinks that the Prophecy is about to come true; when in reality it came true in 2009.**

******Please read and review**

******x **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Sorry this chapter took so long to write**  
**:)**

**x**

_

* * *

I freeze, knowing that if I answer that I myself did then despite my immortality, he would probably find a way to kill me. Instead I shake my head._

_Mr.D turns around and pulls down on an alarm. "Prepare for war!"_

"Wait! Please... don't. You honestly don't understand."

His eyes started to glow a fiery red. "You think so, I ought to -"

I wasn't thinking, and just wanted to get back home. To the time where I belonged. So I smiled and said "Fight me then."  
As soon as I had said it, I regretted what I had said so much. There were only two possibilities - I would win (unlikely) or that I would lose - and they would find out that I wasn't just a demigod. And then things would get a lot more complicated.  
Uncapping Riptide, I stepped backwards slowly, thinking of how much of an idiot I was. Mr. D made an enormous sword materialise, and then stepped forward. I turn for a second, to see a crowd of shocked campers staring at me.  
"There is no threat!" I mange to shout but Mr.D just laughs, running forward, brandishing his sword in front of me. Stumbling, I just manage to avoid an attack, and summon my water powers, to make a small funnel of water rise out of the lake behind me, and using it to drench Mr.D. Of course, it didn't do any damage, it just made him angrier.

Then a half blood, that I didn't recgonize, turned up, and ran over. "I just searched the borders to the camp. There are no monsters here." She said it quietly,afraid of the angry Mr.D. I couldn't help but smirk, as he stopped mid fight, realising that there were no imminent dangers to camp. Slowly, he raised one eyebrow, and hissed "I'll get you back one day Peter..." before walking off.

I didn't bother pretending I wasn't claimed by going back to Cabin Eleven and instead went to the Cabin where I actually belonged. Chiron appeared about an hour after I went there, demanding to know what I was playing at - and when I told him he didn't believe me at first. Until I proved it, by showing my powers over water.

And when I saw Mr.D standing a few metres away, anger flaring in his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh - realising that this was the reason why Mr.D had always hated me.

* * *

Days passed by in a whirlwind, while I stayed in my cabin as much as I could, this situation was making me feel awkward. Especially the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it - any attempts to return home always failed. I was trapped here. Everyone talked about me, about how a "second" child of the Big Three had appeared; and they wondered if I was going to be like Thalia - not reaching sixteen. I couldn't stand listening to all of it, and eventually decided to leave camp. It wouldn't matter anyway, right? I would get home and it wouldn't take years... I hoped.

Sighing, I grabbed a backpack marked "Camp Half Blood" on it that had been lying under the bed, grabbed it and stuffed clothes (that Camp had given me) into it, before jogging towards the boundaries. There, I spotted Chiron standing there, staring out over Half-Blood Hill but carried on walking. He grabbed me by the arm and raised an eyebrow.  
"Where are you going? You can't just leave you know Peter, the monsters-"  
I just shook my head. "I don't think the monsters are going to make much difference you know," I said as casually as I could.  
"You can't just leave. Go to the Oracle first at least," Chiron said, and sighing, I nodded - knowing that it would be easier to obey then to argue. I climbed the stairs in the Big House, up to the attic where I saw the Oracle.

Shivering, but not because of the cold, I asked "How do I get home?"

_ You will be locked in a battle, your foe to defeat_  
_Strong and sturdy to survive the fray_  
_But are you as courageous as they portray?_

_A choice you have will determine the road the world will take  
To return home to power  
__Or to stay here for their sake?_

_Whatever you choose beware  
For any choice could bode ill  
__Unless the Bane of Olympus you ensnare. _

That was all it said. And it was pretty clear what it meant. I couldn't go home; and I was going to have to do some kind of quest, right?  
But the thing that bothered me was - what is the Bane of Olympus?

* * *

**P.S I know it is short, but this was the ideal place to stop - sorry about the cliffhanger**

**:D**

**R +R**


	4. Of Prophecy And Warnings

**A.N Sorry about the long wait between chapters, but I've been revising for my maths test (my first GCSE one o_O) so I was quite busy. Anyhow, here is the next chapter.**

**:)**

**I'd love reviews, and I apologize in advance for the cliffhanger *laughs evilly***

**P.S Chapters**

**Chapter Playlist:**

**Someday - Plain White Tee's**

**What If - Kate Winslet**

**I Wish I Was A Punk Rocker - Sandi Thom **

_Whatever you choose beware  
__For any choice could bode ill..._

_

* * *

_Months passed, every day the same. Campers wishing for quests, until it came to the time that I knew that the younger version of myself would be arriving at camp. And call me an idiot, but despite it all I didn't want to be there for that. Questions, confusion, perhaps even changing what the future world would be like - and I couldn't, shouldn't do that. After all, I had defeated Kronos. That might not happen again; and I wasn't sure whether if I had to relive it all - the next time I might become what Luke was - the one who gave everything to betray, only at the last minute realising their mistakes. If it happened again, the side I chose might change.

I stared at the lake, near the forest in camp, making the water rise up from the lake and then fall again, ever so slowly. I was actually becoming bored of camp, of the routine and fighting, knowing what would come. Staring at the camp borders, waiting for the day that a minotaur may be visible on the horizon. Waiting, for myself to be seen, for all of it to begin again Reliving the past did not appeal to me; despite the powers I now possessed - and needed to harness fast.

Hearing footsteps behind me, I spun around to see Annabeth, a lot younger then I knew her.  
"Hi," she muttered and I spun around, confused.  
"Hi." I said, bluntly, not wanting to talk to someone who looked so similar on the outside but was different to the person I knew - she didn't yet know me.  
"I heard you got a prophecy."  
I stood up. "How did you hear about that?" I asked, my voice low.  
"I took a look at the record book. Chiron keeps a record of all the prophecies, for future reference, you know? " No. I didn't. Hang on...

"Do you know what my prophecy said?"  
Annabeth nodded slowly. "But it didn't make sense."  
"Look. It's nothing to do with you An-" I stopped, realising that I hadn't yet spoke to her, and she might find it suspicious I knew her name.  
She just shrugged. "I just wanted to know what it meant, I was only curious."  
I hesitated, wondering what damage it could do.

* * *

And then I thought on it more - if I explained to her some of it it would make her question my guise as an ordinary camper even more. So I just shrugged.  
"I don't really understand it either."

Suddenly, I heard the sound of metal on metal and spun around to see that a bubble from an Iris Message had appeared. An Iris message with a difference. I could tell instantly that it wasn't from this time; it was from the future, and somehow it had arrived here to me.

Behind me, Annabeth leaned forward to see the message, and I tried to block her view.

Because this Iris message, what it contained, shocked me to the core.

_Camp Half Blood was in flames and ruins. The buildings had plumes of fire rising from them. Campers in armour were everywhere, and standing directly in my field of view where Annabeth and Clarrisse, holding their weapons and swords.  
"This isn't going to work Annabeth, and anyway, how would sending a message to "Percy Jackson, anywhere?" be delivered?" _

_I shouted their names, but they didn't respond. And then it hit me. This wasn't an Iris message. It was one way, and it had probably only been delivered because of my new found powers.  
"Percy, you need to get back here! I don't know where you are but..." Annabeth screamed. They both spun around to see the Minotaur standing behind them._

I gulped. No matter what the prophecy said; I couldn't just leave my real friends, not in a burning camp.

Not for nothing.

_

* * *

_

_You will be locked in a battle, your foe to defeat_  
_Strong and sturdy to survive the fray_  
_But are you as courageous as they portray?_

_A choice you have will determine the road the world will take  
To return home to power  
__Or to stay here for their sake?_

_Whatever you choose beware  
For any choice could bode ill  
__Unless the Bane of Olympus you ensnare._

_

* * *

_**Sorry that the chapter is so short, but I think it ended on the perfect note :P**

**Anyways, R+R - leave your theories in your review.**

**Here's just something to think about - Percy's fatal flaw is personal loyalty... and as he is immortal AND invulnerable, the effects of his fatal flaw might just be magnified. **

**:)**


	5. Author's Note

**Extremely short, I know, but I will add more once I know that people are still reading**

**sorry for update gap x**

I couldn't stay here, I had to get home to my friends who were in danger - there was no time to wait. With a jolt I remembered that back on Olympus I had been declared 'God of Time' - I would have to be able to get back home somehow.

Concentrating as much as I could, I thought of my friends and of my family.

And then I began to feel like I was falling...

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, I was back on the ground and was in the midst of a battle. Fighting was all around me and it was obvious that monsters had stormed the Camp. I drew Riptide and prepared to fight, barely sparing a second to feel relief that it had worked.

I was pulled backwards by someone, and I was about to start shouting at them when I realised who it was. 'Mr. D'.

"What are you doing?" I yelled, angrily and he said nothing for a while, simply staring at the carnage behind us.  
"You can't get involved anymore. This is a fight for half-bloods, not immortals..." There was a harsh look in his eyes and I gulped.

No way was this a reward as they had said. Ignoring what he said, and risking the wrath of more than just monsters, I stepped into the fight...


End file.
